


Well Warned

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Well Warned

Title: Well Warned  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #233: Seeing the Future  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings (enticements): Slash, SS/HP, pre-Mpreg?  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Well Warned

~

Grumbling, Severus opened the door to reveal Sybill Trelawney. He scowled. “What?”

“Severus! Thank God. I had a vision!” she intoned dramatically, arms flapping about.

Severus waited impatiently.

“You are to be blessed! You and Harry. The stars say that when the boy who lived weds the man who should have died they shall be fruitful together and multiply--”

Slamming the door in her face, Severus shook his head.

“Who was that?” Harry asked.

“Some kook,” Severus replied, reaching for Harry. “Now where were we?”

As they made love, Severus was sure he’d remember to always top from then on.

~


End file.
